Season 18
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Hozier, Demi Lovato, Avril Lavigne and Tim McGraw. The advisors for this season included Dami Im for Team Hozier, Chet Faker for Team Demi, Luke Bryan for Team Avril and Travis Tritt for Team Tim. Lil Wayne served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds . Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on August 7, 2023. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (August 7) Episode 2 (August 8) Episode 3 (August 14) Episode 4 (August 15) Episode 5 (August 21) Episode 6 (August 22) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included Dami Im for Team Hozier, Chet Faker for Team Demi, Luke Bryan for Team Avril and Travis Tritt for Team Tim. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts Lil Wayne served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated . Episode 14 (Tuesday, September 19, 2023) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (September 25, 26 and 27):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (October 2 and 3): The Top 12 performed on Monday, October 2, 2023, with the results following on Tuesday, October 3, 2023. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Harriet Dale (#5), Meghan Taylor (#6), Christina Blizzard (#7) and Cleopatra (#10). Week 3: Top 10 (October 9 and 10): The Top 10 performed on Monday, October 9, 2023, with the results following on Tuesday, October 10, 2023. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Harriet Dale (#4), Christina Blizzard (#5) and Meghan Taylor (#6). Week 4: Top 8 (October 16 and 17): The Top 8 performed on Monday, October 16, 2023, with the results following on Tuesday, October 17, 2023. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Meghan Taylor (#4) and Wilmer Olsson (#5). Week 5: Top 6 (October 23 and 24): The Top 6 performed on Monday, October 23, 2023, with the results following on Tuesday, October 24, 2023. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Meghan Taylor (#3 & #6), Wilmer Olsson (#4) and James Barwell (#5). Week 6: Semifinals (October 30 and 31): The Top 6 performed on Monday, October 30, 2023, with the results following on Tuesday, October 31, 2023. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Meghan Taylor (#2 & #4), Trisha Yali (#3 & #7), James Barwell (#6), Lilian Birrell (#8) and Wilmer Olsson (#9). With the elimination of Lilian Birrell, Demi Lovato no longer had any remaining artists on her team. Week 7: Finals (November 6 and 7): The Top 4 performed on Monday, November 6, 2023, with the results following on Tuesday, November 7, 2023. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the respective coach, and a solo song. As per usual, no iTunes bonuses are awarded for Finale performances, with all season's iTunes votes for each artist counted cumulatively. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to James Barwell (#10 & #8), Meghan Taylor (#4 & #2), Trisha Yali (#3) and Wilmer Olsson (#7 & #5). Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Hozier Artist from Team Demi Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Tim Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Artist's info Artist from Team Hozier Artist from Team Demi Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Tim Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Loretta Pannell sang in the blind auditions of Season 17 but failed to turn any chairs. * Ray Kewiff sang in the blind auditions of Season 2 but failed to turn any chairs. * Ali Jackey sang in the blind auditions of Season 12 but failed to turn any chairs. * Richard Jarvis sang in the blind auditions of Season 8 but failed to turn any chairs.